Sacrifice
by babes
Summary: How far would you got o save someone you cared about? What does it take for you to admit you love someone? Find out the teams answers set after the last episode. sb jl
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Some of you might recognise this story i had it up a few months ago but took it off as i wanted to change a few mistakes and it was taking so long to finish. I've nbow finished it all so i can upload it every week so it'll hopefully be more fun to read andyou'll remember what's going o lol. Hope you enjoy .

Sacrifice.

A year after Adam was taken by the Dominion. Brennan, Shalimar, Lexa and Jesse built a new but smaller sanctuary. So they can continue Mutant X. Just 1 difference now they don't have to listen to the dominion. Two months after Adam was taken Shalimar and Brennan started dating they've now been dating for a year and are on an anniversary date.

"Brennan, thank you for this it's fantastic." Shalimar leaned over the table and kissed Brennan.

"Your welcome Hunni. You know I love to make you happy." Brennan smiled and called the waiter over to pay for the bill. They paid, got up and then left the restaurant and headed back to sanctuary.

"So what do you think Lexa and Jesse did while we were out?" Shalimar asked.

"Trying to hide all that sexual tension they have for each other." Brennan smirked.

"Brennan don't tease. I wish there was some way we could help them." Shalimar then realised what they could do. "I know we could match make them."

"Oh no Shalimar I'm not getting involved in this." Brennan told her but Shalimar wasn't going to give up that easily. She started to pout and had puppy dog eyes. Brennan turned to look at her and realised what she was doing. "Uh uh not going to happen Shal so you may as well stop looking like that." Shalimar didn't stop as she knew he would give in eventually he always did. "Shal stop it. I'm not going to help. If they wanna get together they will there's no need for us to get involved." But nothing was going to stop Shalimar once she put her mind to something so in the end he gave up. "Fine I'll do it." Shalimar started smiling and kissed Brennan. When she stopped he said. "You know if you did that in the first place I would have agreed straight away." Brennan put his arm around Shalimar's waist and they continued walking back to Sanctuary.

"Oh home sweet home." Shalimar smiled. "I'm going to take a nice, long, hot bath. Care to join me?" Shalimar winked.

"I would love to." Brennan followed Shalimar into their bedroom with en suite bathroom.

"Jesse ..stop it…. please." Lexa said whilst trying to breathe, as she had been laughing so hard.

"Fine I'll stop if you say it." Jesse told Lexa smirking.

"I'm not going to say it." Lexa was nearly out of Jesse's grip just as she got out of it she started to run off and said, "I don't want to make your head even bigger." She started laughing but this made her slow down.

"Lexa you are so going to pay for that come back here" Jesse ran after Lexa but he ran straight into Brennan and Shalimar coming out of their bedroom.

"Whoa there cowboy." Brennan said laughing.

"Jesse what are you doing? You always moan at me and Brennan for running around and now your doing it, naughty boy." Shalimar teased.

"Well sorry mum please don't ground me." Jesse teased back Shalimar pulled a face and Jesse and Brennan started laughing. When Jesse stopped he told them both what he was doing. "I was chasing Lexa." Jesse looked around to see where Lexa was.

"Why were you chasing Lexa in the first place?" Brennan asked and winked at Jesse. Jesse smiled, as he knew exactly what was going through Brennan's mind.

"Well he wanted me to call him a sex bomb, but I wouldn't so he started to tickle me to get me to say it. But I got out of his grip and ran off." Lexa answered Brennan question for Jesse as she appeared behind Shalimar.

"Oh hi Lexa." Shalimar said and turned around.

"Hey." Both Brennan and Jesse said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't say it, don't want his head getting any bigger." Shalimar laughed.

"That's exactly what I said." Now Lexa, Shalimar and Brennan were all laughing and Jesse started to blush.

"Lexa it's yours and my turn to cook dinner. I'm hungry now even though I had a big lunch with Brennan at the restaurant. Let's go, Bye guys." Shalimar pulled Lexa with her towards the kitchen.

"Come on Jess, Let's go play ball.

Jesse was watching Lexa walk away with Shalimar. "Yeh sure." Brennan and Jesse walked off to play basketball.

* * *

"I won't tell you anything." Adam yelled at the people who were trying to get him to tell them his secrets and discoveries.

"Oh Adam you will. You'll give in soon. You can't last forever. Now last chance where will they have built the new sanctuary?"

"I'm not going to help you. I'd rather die." Adam gave the man a dirty look.

"At the rate you'll going you'll get your way soon." The man told him and turned to the guard next to Adam's chair. "Shock him again." The guard pressed a button on the side of Adam's chair. Adam had a bolt of electricity shoot through him.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Adam screamed out.

"Well Adam, if you don't give in and tell us soon. We'll just have to contact Mutant X." The man snarled.

"You can't. They've broken all contact with you and moved elsewhere and you don't know where. Even if I could tell you where it was I don't know the passwords so just kill me already." Adam explained.

"Oh we know they have cut off some things but you see Adam we have 1 more way of contacting them. The way only you and us here know about, they haven't been able to get rid of that. So we'll use that to get in contact with them. We'll also use you."

"How can you use me?" Adam asked

"Well we'll send them a message of you. They'll want to help if they know you're alive." The man turned to the guard. "Go and get the equipment now." The guard left.

"Well what do you think they're going to do you can't make me say anything. So they won't know I need help." Adam tried to sound brave.

"Well you don't have to your screaming will be enough for them to want to come rescue you. But instead we'll catch them all. But we mainly want to get that Jesse Kilmartin." The man laughed.

"They won't do it. They would fight you and you'd lose like before."

"That's what you think Adam, but the dominion is more advanced now they wouldn't stand a chance."

Please click the purple button and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Message

This chapter is dedicated to 2 special guys at my school. As they gave me the inspiration for Jesse and Brennan. Thanks.

Thanks so mcuh to AscaDuin, SGVeroand Tashfan for reviewing my first chapter it's great to know people are enjoying the story.

I'm updating earlier as planned as i'll be going away for a week so you'll have to wait longer for the third chapter sorry.

* * *

"Guys hurry up dinners ready." Lexa yelled up for the 6th time. Her and Shalimar had finished making dinner for Jesse and Brennan. They had gone all out and made a full Sunday Roast with Apple Pie for dessert. The girls loved to cook as often as they could but it was a rare thing for them to be able to cook a Sunday roast as they were usually working on the cases. 

"God they take ages getting ready. And they say us ladies take forever." Shalimar joked.

"Yeh I can just see them both standing in front of the mirror, adding gel to their hair and making sure the spikes are perfectly in line with each other." Lexa smirked.

"Definitely, especially Brennan. Don't get me wrong I love him to bits but he's fussier with his hair then I am. It's kinda scary." Shalimar and Lexa both started laughing and finished adding the finishing touches to the table. They both sat down just as Jesse and Brennan walked in and sat down as well. Brennan put his hand up to his hair and started playing with it making sure it was straight. The girls started laughing again and as Jesse had started eating he immediately spat the food out. But this just made the girls laugh harder and for Brennan to smirk at him.

"Did you do something to it?" Jesse started asking suspiciously.

Lexa was still laughing but she managed to say. "No it's…it's just that we…we were talking about Brennon and… and how he's fascinated… with his hair…"

"-and how he always makes sure the spikes are straight." Shalimar finished as she could see Lexa was having problems with breathing properly. She smirked at the guys.

"I'm hurt, I'm really hurt." Brennan said jokily and pretending to cry. Jesse look shocked at this. Both him and the girls were trying not to smirk

"You're hurt I nearly bloody choked." Jesse complained.

"Aww you poor men." Shalimar gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and said "Can you forgive us?"

"Sure as long I get the biggest piece of pie." Brennan smirked and Jesse threw a Yorkshire pudding at him.

"Hey that was uncalled for." Brennan retaliated by throwing a potato at him. Before the girls knew what had happened the guys had started a food fight.

"Guys stop please."

"We're not cleaning this up."

"Well if you can't beat them, join them." Lexa said and they both joined in as well. They kitchen was covered in food and so were they. Just as they all agreed to a truce. Jesse said, "Hey Brennan you said you wanted the biggest piece of pie. Well here you go." Jesse had got the pie out of the fridge and hit Brennan straight in the face with it.

Brennon licked his lips and said, "Umm Apple pie, YUM." They all burst out laughing.

"Let's order takeaway." Jesse said and reached for the phone but Shalimar reached out and stopped him.

"Let's get cleaned up first Jesse."

"Great idea babes." Brennan said. They all went and got cleaned up. But what they didn't even know was that while that where having lots of fun and joking about. Someone else was about to be in pain and suffer a lot, physically and emotionally.

* * *

"Thanks." The man said to the guard as he brought Adam to one of the high tech Recording rooms. Adam by now had figured out what was going to happen and knew he wouldn't be able to stop it or be in control of what he said. That's if he would get to say anything. "Put him there, on the spot." The man ordered someone else that was in the room. Adam looked at them and thought he recognised the person. 

"Nikki."

"Hi Adam. How are you feeling?" She smirked.

"Like you care."

"True Adam I don't but still I'm interested."

"Well Nikki I'm great you know, it's lots of fun here you should start a summer camp up." Adam said sarcastically.

"There's no need be like that Adam."

"There's every need. Nikki what happened to you, please tell me you're not on their side?" Adam questioned.

"Well I won't then." Nikki smirked again and Adam could feel the hatred radiating off her. "You wanna know what happened to me. Well let's think about that for a bit shall we. I had a great life, great friends and a great home. Ok I was different but I didn't feel that different when I was with you and Shalimar. But then you sent me away decided you didn't want me anymore. No you didn't want me you wanted Shalimar, god knows why. But hey your mistake and the dominion's good luck. They have given me what you took away. A family, a hope, a new life. And guess what Adam I love it. I love the power, love the people, and love being able to this." Nikki punched Adam in the face.

"Now, now Nikki don't hurt him to bad, well at least not yet. Wait till the camera's on." The man smirked and winked at Nikki.

"Yeh your right." Nikki turned her back to Adam and walked over to the man, "Can we put the camera on now then please, Dave?" Nikki asked the man.

"Sure what every you want babe." Dave walked over to the computers and turned on the cameras, "Hey Nik you wanna do it live?"

"Yeh but let's rehearse first." Nikki requested.

"Sure, that's fine by me." Dave smirked.

"Yes." Nikki turned back to Adam, "Now it's time to have some fun."

* * *

"You know I'm kinda glad we had that food fight." Jesse said. 

"Why?" Lexa asked.

"Well it saved me and Brennan the horror of having to eat it." He smirked and Brennan laughed. Shalimar threw he pizza crust at him and Lexa hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey Shal don't start another fight." Brennan smirked.

"Oh haha very funny." Shalimar said sarcastically.

"Well I'm stuffed." Jesse told them.

"Wow, I think we all just witnessed a miracle." Lexa teased.

"Now who's the funny one." He said back

"Well that depends, on whether you mean looks or not." Lexa got up as she said this.

"Oh that's it your are so dead." Jesse went to grab her but he slipped on some of the apple pie that he threw at Brennan earlier. "Ouch."

"See that will teach you to throw things at me. They'll always come back to haunt you." Brennan picked up the pizza boxes and put them in the trashcan.

"Well I'm tired I'll see you lot tomorrow." Shalimar got up and walked into her bedroom.

"Yeh me to. Night guys." Brennan followed Shalimar.

"Night you two. See you in the morning." Lexa and Jesse both said.

"Well Jesse I think you should go and have a shower again or at least have a wash now that you've got pie on yourself again." Lexa suggested.

"Yeh good idea, night Lexa." Jesse walked to his bedroom.

"Night Jesse."

Whilst Jesse was walking to his room. He started thinking about Lexa as usual. He knew he wanted to tell her but he didn't want to risk the friendship or risk the team being broken apart again. But then he started thinking about Brennan and Shal,

'They took the risk and now they're the happiest I've ever seen. Maybe I should take the risk. But I have to do it right.' Jesse thought and started to plan what he was going to do.

Meanwhile Lexa was looking at the computer at some of the cases that they were working on. She read one case about a father that had Mutent powers and had been taken from his family but as he had been gone for a while his family now believed he was dead.

'Sounds like what happen to Adam he was like a father to us all. But I won't start to think him as dead. I can't, we'll find him he'll be fine.' Lexa thought to herself. She then said to herself out loud "We'll find you Adam I promise we'll do whatever it takes to get you back." Just then the computer started bleeping as to tell the team there was an incoming message. "What the?" Lexa said she clicked ok to receive the call.

"Hello to who ever's watching not sure who as we can't see you. Thanks to you bloomin computers now. But just in case you're not all there I think your going to want to get the rest of the team for this message because as much as I'd like to repeat myself I doubt you would."

"What the hell?" Lexa said but she got up and went to wake up the others. "Shal, Brennan wake up now. It's an emergency." Lexa yelled through into their bedroom when she opened up the door.

"Coming." They both got out of bed and Lexa went and did the same thing to Jesse. They all gathered around the computer screen, and the man started talking again,

"Well hopefully you're all there now, I was starting to get bored. And it's not a good thing for me to get bored, because when I get bored bad things tend to happen." The camera went round and Nikki punched Adam around the face.

"Oh my god." Shalimar cried out and they all stood there in shock.

"Now I do believe you all know him. If you've forgotten him already then tut tut. Now I think you have a rough idea what we're going to say well offer really." The man stopped talking and the camera zoomed in on Nikki and Adam.

"Nikki but I thought….." Brennan trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Hi Shalimar. Obviously you're not as good as me, because you thought I was dead well guess what bitch I'm not. I told you that you couldn't beat me but no you just wouldn't listen. But look what happened I now have the upper hand yet again." Shalimar clicked a button on the keyboard.

"Oh there you are I can see you now, thanks for that." Nikki said sarcastically.

"You won't win Nikki. Better then me, please you wish. How can you be better I have a loving boyfriend, great friends, a decent home and a life." Shalimar argued back. Lexa, Jesse and Brennan had moved a little away from the screen so Shalimar was centre of the screen.

"Yeh well I have those as well." Nikki shouted

"But compared to mine they're different, they're not real."

"They are real and you want to know the difference of you and me. Where's a girl to start. But the main difference is that I have power, I have control. I can do what I wanna do when I wanna do it. Take this for example." Nikki walked over and picked up a switch she clicked the switch and Adam screamed out in pain as the electricity volts shot through his body.

"You COW." Shalimar shouted.

"AWW how sweet." Nikki said teasingly, "You care about him. But obviously you can't care about him that much as you haven't tried to rescue him yet, or even asked me what I want. But let me save you the trouble. It's simple really we, the dominion want all of Adam's information."

Brennan started to talk "But.."

"Don't tell me, but we don't have it. We know bloody well you do. So here are your options you a) give us Adam's research and we give you Adam alive, b) You give us Jesse Kilmartin, he's ends up dead and we give you Adam alive, c) you do neither and Adam dies in the worse possible way imaginable. So we'll leave you to decide, you have 2 weeks. As by then we'll have guessed your choice is C. Bye." Nikki finished and the camera turned off.

The gang all looked at each other Lexa spoke, "Well what do we do?"

all be happy and plz click the pretty purple button :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go it's chapter three. Just got back from holiday so thought i'd give ya all the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Big thanks to AscaDuin, Tashfan and Tiana-P for reviewin the last chappy. Glad your enjoying.

* * *

Chapter 3 

What to do?

They all sat there in silence and Lexa spoke up first, "Well what do we do?"

"We have to help him. We can't leave him there, with him." Shalimar answered straight away then finished distastefully, "with her."

"Well ok babe, but how? This is the dominion we're talking about. We can't just walk in take Adam and go." Brennan said calmly.

"Exactly. We have two choices. Give them what they want or be prepared for a fight we could lose." Jesse said sadly.

"Well there's no way their getting what they want. We can't get into all of Adam's top secret information and there's no way I'm giving up Jesse!" Lexa shouted and walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

"Maybe Lexa has the right idea. Let's get some sleep, think up ideas and discus them in the morning. There's nothing we can do tonight." Brennan suggested.

"Yeh ok then. Night." Jesse went into his bedroom.

"Night." Shalimar and Brennan said at the same time.

Brennan looked over at Shalimar. "We'll get him back Shal ok." He wrapped his arms around her and heard her crying.

"I hope your right Brennan. Because he's been like a father to me I can't lose him. Yeh I know he hasn't been around for a few months. But I at least had the hope of him being alive and safe. If we don't rescue him and soon he'll be gone for good." Shalimar explained her feelings whilst crying.

"I know hun. Come on let's try and get some sleep." Brennan kept his arms around shal and they both walked into their bedroom. They all slept that night but had lots of dreams. Dreams about rescuing Adam safe and sound and everything being ok. Dreams were they all died. Dreams were they rescued Adam but something else went wrong and one of them died. Dreams with the dominion destroyed for good and them all exceeding their expiry date and leading happy lives. But which one of these would actually come true they didn't know, but they at least knew what they wanted to come true. They now they just needed to work out how they were going to get them to come true.

9:00am. 

All of them are awake and have eaten breakfast now they are going to sit down and discuss what to do.

"I have an idea. We can try and hack into their computers to work out layouts of the new dominion and the security systems. Then plan our way to get in, get Adam and get out." Jesse said

"Well saying it like that makes it sound simple." Lexa stated

"Yeh but we all know that it won't be." Brennan pointed out.

"But it gets us started on something and whatever we do knowing the layout and security system is a priority otherwise we don't stand a chance. So you three get started on that." Shalimar agreed

"What do you mean us three? What are you going to do?" Brennan asked

"I had an idea to check out all of Nikki's hideouts and find out if there's anything we can use against her." Shalimar informed them.

"You shouldn't go alone." Brennan said worriedly

"I'll be fine. Trust me a lot of her places we went to together. People should remember me and they'd still think I'm on Nikki's side. If I turn up with a bunch of strangers, then that could be suspicious." Shalimar picked up her coat and put it on. "I'll be fine ok and if I need any help I'll contact you guys. I'll see ya later." Shalimar kissed Brennan on the cheek and left.

Jesse noticed the look on Brennan's face, "Hey man she'll be fine."

"Yeh your right. Well let's get hacking." The three of them all went to a computer and started trying to get into the dominion's system.

* * *

Shalimar had tried lots of the old places that her and Nikki used to go and there were hardly any people and the ones that were there didn't know anything useful for her. She was just about to head back to sanctuary when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around and was facing Nikki.

"Hey Shal. Come to a decision yet?" Nikki asked with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe if we had I wouldn't tell you." Shalimar answered and glared at her.

"Don't glare Shal you'll get wrinkles."

"Don't you ever get bored of smirking?" Shalimar retorted

"Not really but maybe I will some day." She replied.

"What do you want?" Shalimar asked.

"Well I told you that earlier on hun." She replied.

"Yeh well I know you to well. You wouldn't come here to see me if you didn't have a reason. You wouldn't come just to find out if we've made a decision."

"Oh well you caught me. What can I say really." Nikki wondered

"Well here's an idea how about the truth. But then again that never was your style."

"No my style was to win and I did it. Very well I might add." She argued.

"Well there's a lie. Coz I always did the winning. That's what really get's to you, you said it earlier. Adam chose me over you, I won." Shalimar now was the one with the smirk as she could see Nikki was getting annoyed.

"You won one thing but I'll win overall and you know it." Nikki said cockily.

"Yeh sure next you'll be telling me you're the queen." Shal joked.

"Well who knows what the future holds for me. First I defeat Mutant X then the world."

"You know how lame that sounds right." Shalimar insulted.

"Oh whatever. Just hurry up and make a decision coz times ticking."

"We'll make a decision don't you worry about that." Shalimar turned and started to walk away from her.

"Oh I'm not and you can't honestly think that's all I came here for can you?" Shalimar turned around

"Well a girl can hope. What else then coz I'm kinda bored." Shalimar mocked.

"I wanted to tell you something that may help your decision."

"What?" Shal quickly asked.

"YOU." Nikki said then disappeared.

* * *

Shalimar was standing wondering what she meant by that. She figured she'd find out eventually Nikki wasn't good at keeping secrets. She walked back to sanctuary still trying to work it out and started to get irritated that she couldn't. She just hoped that the guys had gone something useful. She walked into the lounge and saw them all at different computer's Brennan was the first to notice her walk in.

"Hey hun find anything?"

"Hi nothing interesting only Nikki." Shalimar answered. Suddenly she had all of their attention and Lexa got up and walked over to her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really all she wanted to do was make sure we were coming up with a decision." She answered

"Is that it?" Jesse joined in with the questions.

"Umm. Pretty much yeh." Shal was going to tell them what she said but decided to keep it to herself. "So what did you guys find out?"

"Well not much they have their computers locked up tight. We've managed to get into some of the security camera's but only one and it's just some office nothing seems to be happening in there. We also found some of the high security levels so we can try and figure out where Adam is being kept and we've know where the security camera are all being monitored. Not a lot but we've got some stuff to work on." Jesse explained it all.

"It's a start at least it's more then I thought we'd get." Lexa smiled.

"Yeh well done you guys. You should take a break, I'm gonna go take a shower I reek of dirty streets." Shal walked into her bedroom and then into her bathroom. She poured out the bath and added some relaxing bubble bath. Took off her clothes and got into the bathtub.

"Do you think she's all right?" Brennan asked Jesse and Lexa.

"Yeh I'm sure she's fine just needs to relax in the tub." Lexa answered.

"Yeh your right."

"Aren't I always." Lexa joked

"NO." Jesse and Brennan said simultaneously and ran off.

"Hey." Lexa said and chased after them.

Cookies and ice cream to all those that click on the lovely purple button.


	4. Chapter 4

Big thankyou toAscaDuin for reviewing the last chapter :)

Chapter 4: Feelings uncovered.

Brennan and Jesse were playing Basketball in the courtyard and as per usual with men their conversation soon drifted onto girls.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Brennan asked Jesse.

"Tell who, what?" He answered even though he had an idea who and what Brennon was on about.

"Lexa of course." Brennan winked.

"So what do I need to tell her?" Jesse questioned and scored from the 3point line.

"How you feel." He replied but before Jesse could say anything he continued. "You need to tell her that you love her and don't even try and deny it." Brennan went and sat down.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows. Well except her obviously." He replied

"Good she can't find out."

"What do you mean she can't find out?" Brennan asked.

"If she finds out she'll freak there's no way a beautiful woman like her will ever like me that way." Jesse argued

Brennan stood up and walked over to him, "Trust me you need to tell her. Weather she feels the same or not because otherwise it'll just eat you up inside. You have to tell her in case something happens to either one of you. Especially now that we have trouble with the dominion again."

"You're right but I just don't know how to tell her."

"You'll know when the moment comes you'll know. Just don't let it pass you." Brennan started walking back inside and stopped and turned, "Want some food?"

"Sure." Jesse and Brennan went inside to the kitchen.

"Wonder where the girls are?" Jesse said as he noticed they weren't around.

"Don't' know." Brennan walked over to fridge and found a note on it. "Oh wait there's a note. It says,

Hi Jesse and Brennan

Congrats to whoever won basketball. We assume you're now hungry so we put the note on the fridge also there's a sandwich made up for each of you in there. Don't expect it all the time. We've gone shopping don't know what time we'll be back. Hopefully we'll be back for dinner or we'll get takeaway again.

Love Shalimar and Lexa.

P.S Brennan I've taken your credit card. Thanks hun.

"Typical she takes my card." Brennan complained.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll buy something that'll be for both of you." Jesse winked.

"Oh shut up." Brennan opened the fridge up and took out the sandwiches, "Here." He passed them over.

* * *

Meanwhile Lexa and Shalimar were shopping in town. 

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Lexa asked

"How about the little café over there on the corner. I hear the food is pretty good and not over expensive." Shalimar replied

"Sure ok. Lets' go now I'm starved and I've got everything that I needed to." Lexa said and started walking over there.

"There's just one more thing I've got to get, you go ahead and get us a table I'll be done in about five minutes."

"Fine but I'd hurry not sure how long I'll be able to not order food." Lexa joked and walked into the café. Shalimar crossed the street and went into the pharmacy. A few moments later she came out with another small bag in her hand and walked into the café where Lexa was. She looked around and strolled over to the table she saw Lexa sitting at.

"So ordered anything yet?" she asked.

Lexa smiled, "No but now that you're here I can." Lexa called the waiter over to their table and ordered a cheeseburger and chips with a coke. She looked over to Shalimar, "Hey do you want the same?" Shalimar nodded and Lexa told the waiter the same for her. The waiter walked off and returned with their drinks.

He said, "Here you go ladies, your food will be ready shortly."

"Thanks." Lexa and Shalimar both said. He walked over to another customer and left them on their own.

"Do you think we should get the guys a little present." Shalimar suggested.

"Well we did make them lunch and plus they have us, there's nothing else they could want."

"Well Brennan has me but does Jesse really have you?" Shalimar asked.

"Well I don't know it's complicated."

"How? You even like him or you don't," She stated.

"I feel like I love him but if it didn't work or he didn't feel the same I don't know what I'd do." Lexa says and Shalimar sees the tears in her eyes at just the thought of that happening. She pulls her into a hug across the table.

"Hey it's ok. I felt the same way about Brennan but after Adam was taken I knew I had to tell him before I lost him. Because never telling him and then losing him would have been harder on me, than telling him and him not returning the feelings." Shalimar explained.

"You're right. I just need to work out the right moment or simply when I have the bottle to." Lexa jokes. The waiter returned with their food and Lexa immediately started eating it.

"God you are hungry." Shalimar joked

"Yeh you'd think I was pregnant or something." Lexa didn't notice Shalimar shift in her seat as she said this.

"Um right. I'll be right back just need to go ladies room." Lexa nodded and Shalimar walked into the toilets. She came out about ten minutes later.

"Wow you took your time I was about to send out a search party." Lexa smiled then noticed the look on Shalimar's face, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just need to eat something." Shalimar sat down and started eating. She looked up and realised Lexa had finished hers, "You getting desert?"

"Nah nothing that really appeals to me." She replied looking at the desert menu, "Are you when you've finished that?"

"No when I finish this let's just go." ten minutes later Shalimar had finished and Lexa paid the bill.

Lexa looked at her watch when they got outside the café, "Come on then let's go home. The guys will start to wonder what's taking us so long."

"Well I think that would be me."

"God what does it take to get rid of her?" Lexa said.

"I don't know but as soon as I find out I'm doing it." Shalimar promises.

"Oh I'm so scared, no wait a minute I'm not." Nikki smirks.

"Does that smirking annoy you as much as it does me?" Shalimar asked Lexa.

"Sure does lets see if we can do something to wipe it off her face." Lexa said and blasts her using her powers. Nikki is flung back, hits a wall and then falls to the ground.

"Nice one Lexa." Shalimar complements her,

"Well I do try."

"Not hard enough." Nikki says as she gets up from the ground, "Now I don't like the odds at the moment 2 on 1 so how about we change them to, let's say 10 on 2. That I prefer the sounds of." More soldiers turn up and surround them.

"Great a party and I forgot to bring dip." Lexa mocks, "Shal you ready."

"Sure bring it on." Lexa noticed that Shalimar didn't sound as confident as she normally does but decides to ignore it. So the fight started Nikki just stood and watched as her men attacked them. She couldn't stop smiling.

Lexa blasted two of them and were knocked out, "Well it's not too bad." She says and turn to blast another but gets kicked in the head, "I really shouldn't have said that." She gets back up and punches the one that just hit her back and he falls to the ground, she kicks him again to make sure he stays down. She looks around and sees two guys on the floor near Shalimar and works out the new odds 5 on 2 but sees Nikki just standing there not getting involved, so really it was 4 on 2. But then she saw Shalimar fall to the ground and start mumbling about something, as she was hit in the stomach hard. Just as she thought this was as bad as things could get. The five guys that were unconscious all got back up. "CRAP." She yelled.

She thought 'okay new plan get Shalimar out of here, get back to sanctuary and come back later to kick these guys asses.' She dodged a punch coming her way and blasted them again she knew this would only keep them down for a little bit but hope it would be long enough for them to get away. She saw one go for Shalimar and kick her in the back. It had taken her a few repetitive blasts on these guys but they finally stopped getting up. So that's how to do it she thought and ran over to Shalimar. She picked her up just as they were getting back up. She had an arm around Shalimar's waist and then she pulled Shal's arm around her neck to support her. She moved as fast as she could with Shalimar who was in a daze. Lexa turned around to see how close they were behind them and realised Nikki must have told them all to stop as they were walking in the other direction.

"Thank god." Lexa said out loud. She placed Shalimar on the floor so she was leaning against the wall. "Shal." She shook her.

"I'm okay now I think… pain's going." She tried to stand back up but sat back down feeling dizzy.

"Shal you're not okay. What happened one blow wouldn't normally take you down?"

"I don't know just an off day I guess." Shal said but Lexa didn't believe that answer.

"There's something else isn't there." Shal didn't look her in the eye she just stared at the ground, "You can tell me anything, and I won't tell anyone not even Brennan or Jesse if you don't want me too." Shalimar looked Lexa in the eye and knew she meant every word she had just said and started to explain.

"Well I've been feeling bad for a few weeks and I went to the…" Shalimar was interrupted by a loud noise and they both looked up. The helix landed near to them in the alleyway. Jesse and Brennan got out and came running over to them.

"Oh my god what happened?" Jesse asked Lexa while Brennan bent down next to Shalimar.

"Nikki. Well and a few of her friends." Lexa stated, "How did you know where to find us?"

"Well we tried to contact you through the comlinks and they weren't working, well either that or you were ignoring us, or weren't able to reply. So we thought well really we panicked and luckily the tracers on the comlinks were still working so here we are." Jesse explained. Brennan helped Shalimar up and she balanced against him.

"You feeling better now?" Lexa asked Shal nodded her head.

"Yeh let's just go home I'm tired." They all agreed with her, got into the helix and headed back to sanctuary. Shalimar and Lexa went straight to bed when they got there and slept until the guys finished making dinner.

* * *

Nikki and her minions went back to their headquarters. Nikki sent them away but one asked to talk to her so she led him into her office area. 

"What is it you wanted to talk about then?"

"When the blonde girl…"

"Shalimar." Nikki corrected.

"Yes her. When she fell to the ground clutching her stomach she was mumbling something and I heard what it was." He informed her.

"Well what was it then?" Nikki questioned.

"She said 'no not the baby, not my baby'."

Nikki smiled, "Thank you, you may leave now." He left her alone. "Excellent Shalimar you've got yourself pregnant and I'm sure the head of the dominion will be thrilled with this news."

Nikki left her office and walked up to his to tell him the news.

strawberries and cream if ya click the purple button :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks toTiana-P andTashfan for reviewing chapter 4. I'm really glad you like the story. Soz hunnie there's still going to be cliffhangers further on i love them :)

Chapter 5: The Choice.

"That was lovely." Shalimar complemented.

"Yeh I totally agree. Never would have guessed you two could cook that well though, no offence." Lexa said as she got up to put the few pieces left into the bin. Jesse got quickly a few seconds later.

"No wait Lexa let me do it for you." He offered

"I'm fine Jesse thanks though." When she opened up the bin to put the leftovers in, she stopped and turned around to Shalimar, "You know how we were shocked the guys could cook this well."

"Yeh."

"Well I've just found out their secret." Lexa bent down and picked a takeaway container out of the bin. "Care to explain guys."

"Well… erm.." Brennan turned to Jesse not knowing how to answer.

"We cooked it, more or less."

"Yeh the less part being you ordered it, the more part being you heated it. Heating doesn't count as cooking. Did you order dessert as well?" Shalimar asked.

"No we didn't order any dessert. We don't really have any." Jesse answered.

"Well I was gonna offer to wash and dry up seeing as you two went to so much effort but how about me and Shalimar go sit down and you two can wash up. At least you can't order that to be done for you." Lexa took Shalimar by the arm and lead her into the living room. Just as they walked out they heard the guys say, "We could always hire a cleaner." They both smirked and Shalimar sat down. Lexa turned on the stereo and put the volume up.

"Well how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Lexa you?" Shalimar replied.

"Yeh I'm great but you just seemed kinda worried earlier. You were going to tell me but then the guys turned up and you didn't. Care to share now?" Lexa Inquired.

"Well it's not really that big a deal ok. It doesn't matter, so there's no need for you or anyone else to worry." Shalimar said trying to sound as believable as possible.

"Shal I have only really known you for like a couple of years but I'd like to think I know you pretty well by now and I can tell something is wrong. So please tell me if it's not that big of a deal it shouldn't be this hard."

"Ok you're right. But promise not to mention this to anyone because I'm not really sure of anything at the moment."

"Ok I promise now tell me because I'm seriously getting worried now." Lexa promised.

"I'm well, kinda pregnant." Shalimar told her straight away and looked down at the floor. Lexa saw this and pulled her into a big hug,

"Hey it's ok I'm here for you. That's why when you got hit earlier it took more out of you than it normally would have."

"Yeh I was just suddenly protective over the baby."

"Brennan doesn't know, does he?" Lexa asked.

"No he doesn't have a clue. I'm not sure how to tell him or what he'll say and want. God I don't even know what I want yet." Shalimar said and leaned back into the couch.

"I think he'll be scared at first then love the idea, he'll get really excited about the idea of being a dad especially with you as the mother." Lexa smiled and her and held her hand reassuringly, "Whatever you decide and want I'm here for you all the way."

"Thanks. Please don't mention this to Brennan yet!"

"I won't promise. Am I the only one that knows then?"

"Yes I can't think how anyone else would."

* * *

Back at the headquarters of the dominion Nikki had just finished telling her boss about Shalimar's pregnancy and he is now starting to think about what they could do.

"Sir has the ever happened before?" Nikki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well two mutants getting together and having a child." She explained.

"No mutants have had children but one parent is human never before well as far as we were in formed have two mutants ever conceived a child. That's what makes this so intriguing. To have a child like this on our side will do us wonders. The power this child could have." He said standing up and walking over to his window to stare out. Nikki could tell he was pleased about the thought of this child being powerful; but she knew she had to ask.

"Sir what if the child has to many powers, it could be too strong for Shalimar to cope with and even die before it's born."

"You do have a point we don't know for sure it would be powerful but with two powerful parents like Shalimar Fox and Brennan Mulwray it's a good possibility. We need to get our hands on this child." He sat back down and Nikki could tell he was forming a plan in his head. He looked up at her, "How much do you think Shalimar will want this child?" He asked.

Nikki thought about it for a minute, "Well she's never really been the maternal type. She's always been about the mission, saving lives and doing the right thing, the good thing."

"Well that could work to our advantage then." He smiled.

"How?"

"Well seeing as she loves to do the good thing and she'd do anything for her friends, that she considers her family. We may be able to make a deal with her and that's where you get involved by dear, dear Nikki." He got up and walked over to her smirking.

"What can I do sir like she'd listen to anything I'd say anyway?" Nikki asked liking the attention she was getting off her boss.

"First find a way to get on contact with her privately. Then convince her to do what we want. You can do this. You know exactly what to say, you know her past and her fears, use that to your advantage and we win." Nikki nodded and left his office to go and find a way to contact Shalimar privately.

* * *

The guys finished the washing up and of course the girls forgave them for lying. They sat down and talked again about the situation with Adam, as they hadn't got into details with it.

"So we have three options, none of which we want to agree to right?" Jesse started.

"Yeh." The others agreed he continued,

"So let's go through the options we do have; agree to one of their options and trick them somehow."

"But they'll most likely see straight through and we could end up with more problems." Brennan stated, "Same if we go with our second option of breaking in and trying to rescue him. We get caught, we're screwed."

"Your right. Another one of us can get captured and they've got even more bargaining tools." Lexa added she turned to Shalimar, "Any chance of convincing Nikki to leave the dark side and become good again?"

"No way she's loves being evil too much besides it's not like we would let her join us here." Shalimar answered and continued, "I wouldn't want her anywhere near me or any of you guys. She turned on us once, she'll just do it again that option is impossible." Shalimar stood up, "What else is there we can do?" She moaned at the group loudly making them jump slightly.

"Shal babe calm down." Brennan tried.

"Do not tell me to calm down there is nothing we can do. Come on we can only think of a few plans as it is and we all know they're bound to mess up some how. We can't give them Jesse, we don't know how to get into Adam's files and we can't let Adam die! He's been like a dad to me there's no way I'm letting him go and Jesse you're a brother I'm not giving you up either. We have to crack Adam's files that the only thing to do." Lexa stood up to protest.

"Shal I get what you're saying but we can't hand over Adam's information even if we could get into the files. I agree I don't want to give up Jesse or Adam but we can't give them the files. Think what could be in them that the dominion would want so badly we'd all end up dead anyway or at least under they're control. I've been under they're control before and there is no way I'm doing it again." She sat back down on the couch next to Jesse.

"We don't have to hand over all the information just some of it."

"They would know we'd kept some. Besides it's all important so no matter what we give them they would end up still getting power over us. There's another way we just have to think more." Lexa argued.

"Fine we don't have to hand over any information. We can all sit here and think over and over again while Adam get's tortured. Great plan Lexa." She walked off into her and Brennan's bedroom. He got up and followed her in.

"Shalimar are you ok?"

"Stupid question of course not. Just leave me alone." She requested but he didn't budge.

"I'm not going to leave you in this state."

"Brennan leave I want and need to be alone now I won't ask again." She said trying to control the rage that had built up. He still didn't move towards the door instead he moved towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She stood up quickly brushing him off her. He could see the anger in her eyes and sense the rage coming off her.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as loud as possible. He left their room and she could tell he was upset but right now she didn't care.

Brennan walked into the living room picked up his coat and turned to Lexa and Jesse.

"I think you got the hint to leave her alone. Call me if something happens." He put his coat on and headed to the new helix.

"Hey I'll come with you." Jesse said and followed him, he waved a quick goodbye to Lexa and left. Lexa heard the helix take off and thought they'd most likely go to a bar and chill off. Now she just hoped Shalimar would. She had nothing else to do so she thought she could at least try and get into Adam's files. Even if they didn't hand them to the dominion they could be of some use to her and the rest.

Shalimar tries to calm knowing it couldn't be any good for the baby but she couldn't and wasn't too worried about it. She kept trying of thinking of new ideas each as impossible as the next. She tried getting into the dominion's computers but that was even harder. She tried to think of anything she could use against Nikki but she had no ideas. She laid down on her bed and heard her computer beep. She looked up and saw there was an incoming transmission. She got up, walked over and pressed ok for the message.

"Really should have said no." She said to the other person.

"Well once I've spoken to you, you'll be glad you didn't." Nikki replied.

"Fine then say what you have to say just make it quick."

"I have another option for you to get Adam back, another deal. Don't get the others this is just for you. You decide whether to agree to not. We know about your pregnancy. You let that slip when we were fighting. If you are willing to hand yourself and the baby over the dominion we will return Adam to the others."

"What's make you think I'll agree to this?" Shalimar asked.

"You've never been the maternal type Shal, you know that. I thought you were willing to do anything to keep Adam and Jesse safe but obviously I was wrong."

"I will do anything absolutely anything." Shalimar said defiantly.

"You come to the dominion tonight and we'll return Adam safe and sound to the rest of the group. You on the other hand won't see them again. Or you can leave him here to die." Nikki explained.

"Will I see Adam to make sure he's ok."

"Yes we will let you see Adam obviously so you can let him know where to find the rest maybe give him a message but that's it. You also can't go and see the others and ask them for help. You have to choose Shalimar. Make your choice now."

"Ok I know what I choose…"

Oh what she going to do. Just wondering what would you do in her situation? Review and let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing :)

No turning back.  


"You come to the dominion tonight and we'll return Adam safe and sound to the rest of the group. You on the other hand won't see them again. Or you can leave him here to die and stay with the others." Nikki explained.

"Will I see Adam before he come back to make sure he's ok."

"Yes we will let you see Adam obviously so you can let him know where to find the rest maybe give him a message from you to them but that's it. You also can't go and see the others and ask them for help. You have to choose Shalimar. Make your choice now."

"Ok I know what I choose….." Shalimar took a deep breath.

"Well..." Nikki said getting impatient.

"I'll come to the dominion, I'll be there tonight at 7pm." Shalimar said placing a hand over her stomach.

"Good choice Shal, I'll meet you at the gate so you'll be let in and not killed. See you tonight bye." Nikki hung up.

Shalimar did the same then spun round on her chair and looked around her room. She walked over to her wardrobe and took out her rucksack and placed her clothes in it. She also got out another small bag to put other things in. Then she went into the bathroom to get some more of her stuff she needed. As she was putting everything in the bags she glanced up at the pictures by the side of her and Brennan's bed; There was one with the entire group together smiling and laughing, one of her and Brennan kissing and the other of Emma with Adam before she died and he was taken. She sat on the bed and looked at them one by one. She considered bringing them with her but thought against it as it would only upset her more when she was at the dominion away from them all. She wrote a note for the team and left it on the bed knowing they would find it there. She zipped the bags closed and got up to look outside the door to find out where about Lexa and the guys were. She saw Lexa on the computer with her back to Shalimar and the guys were nowhere to be seen. She glanced up at the coat rack and saw that Jesse and Brennan's coats were gone and she assumed they had gone out. She grabbed the bag off the bed and picked her coat up, put them on and quietly walked out of sanctuary and away from her family.

When Nikki finished talking to Shalimar she straight away went upstairs to see her boss and inform him of the good news. He heard her enter his office and said,

"How did it go?"

"Shalimar has agreed to come here or the grounds that she sees Adam and then he's returned to the others. I assume this is ok?" Nikki questioned wondering whether or not he was really going to give up Adam or just keep them both here.

"Yes Adam will be return, she can see him quickly before he leaves." He replied.

"Sir we could just trick Shalimar and keep the both here." She suggested.

He turned to face her, "I never go back on my word Nikki and besides once they find out she's here they'll all come to her rescue and we'll capture them all. So we'll still win."

"You really are a genius." Nikki smirked. "I'll go and wait at the gate she said she'd be here at 7 and its half past 6 now."

"You do that Nikki and remember she is not to be harmed by you or anyone else no matter what." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." She replied and walked out of his office and towards the entrance of the dominion.

About an hour later Shalimar arrived at the Dominion headquarters and saw Nikki standing at the entrance waiting for her. Nikki turned around and spotted Shalimar so she ordered the guards not to attack and to open up the gates. Shalimar walked up to her and followed Nikki into the building.

"I'm glad you came Shal it'll be like old times you and me together again, on the same side."

"Yeh just the same except you know the obvious things; this sides bad not good, I have friends and a family you don't and I was blackmailed into coming here you weren't." Shalimar stated. Nikki turned and glared at her.

"I do have family and friends Shalimar all around me here. Just like your work mates are your family these are mine." Nikki turned back and carried on walking.

"Sure keep telling yourself that, everyone likes you so much Nik how could I have not noticed." Shalimar said sarcastically. Nikki didn't respond so she continued, "Everyone loves how you boss them about and treat them like slaves. It's funny how when they see you coming they realise they need to be walking in the other direction. Or as they walk past try not to get eye contact with you in case you say or do something to them. Having people afraid of you is not having a family or friends. It just makes you a bitch."

"I'd shut up if I were you. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you but oh well he'll forgive me as long as I don't hurt the baby." Nikki warned her. Nikki stopped walking as they came to a door she knocked and from inside Shalimar heard a man's voice say enter. When they walked Shalimar knew they were in the office of Nikki's boss, the person that had caused all of this. She saw him turn around in his chair and looked her up and down.

"So you're Shalimar?"

"Wow you don't even realise who I am, so obviously the stupidest person got to be boss. I guess you just missed out Nikki." She said turning to her.

"Feisty little thing aren't you. But hey I like that in a girl that's why I've got my Nikki."

"Sleeping with the boss there's a surprise." He laughed while Nikki just glared at her.

"That's something you've never done is it Shalimar, you'd most likely consider it like sleeping with your dad. That's why you're here to save him bring him back to the family. But you know you won't be able to go back as well. So I have a question why, why save him and bring him back to the family for the fact that you're still going to lose him?"

"He'll be alive at the end of the day, that's all that matters."

"So your baby doesn't matter, Brennan, Jesse and Lexa don't matter. You don't matter is that what you're saying?"

"They matter as well but they'll have each other they're soon get over me not being there when Adam returns. They'll be fine." Shalimar said hoping she sounded confident as that what she wanted to be.

"You really think they'll get over you? That's quite sad if they can just forget you that easily."

"I never said they'd forget, they would cope without me. They'll move on."

"Brennan can move without you and his child? Well that's certainly not a good boyfriend or father. Well actually as far as he'll be concerned he'll just be moving on from you. Doesn't know anything about the little one does he?"

"No I never told him. Why ask questions you know the answers too? It seems quite boring and pointless to me."

He laughed again and smirked, "But not to me, and in this building I'm all that matters. I get what I want."

"God what is it with you lot and smirking is it some kind of bad guy thing? Smirk if you're evil type thing."

"A sense of humour I'm liking you more and more Shalimar. It's a shame you didn't join us sooner, we could've had so much fun."

"No thanks and I'm not joining you. I never agreed to that I agreed to come here to say Adam and give up my child not give up myself."

"But do you honestly think you'll be able to go back to your family. Think they'll let you back in their club do you." Shalimar looked at the ground, "You broke one of the main rules of being in a family, to trust each other and be there for each other. You're meant to go to each other and talk things through before you act. But you didn't you just did what you wanted and they won't like that. When they find out you gave up your baby do you think Brennon will forgive you?"

"They won't find out. I'm not going to tell them." She said looking up.

"But Lexa might. She hates keeping secrets so she'll admit it to Jesse most likely and then he'll tell Brennon. Jesse would hate you for it s well, he's like your big brother and you left without saying goodbye. Hard thing to forget that is."

"Will you just stop ok? You've got what you wanted I'm here now just take me to see Adam so he can go back to the others and they can start moving on."

"Fine let's go. Stress isn't good for your baby." The three of them walked down the stairs and down a few corridors until they came across another door and stopped. Nikki typed in the pin code and the door opened up. They walked in and Shalimar had tears in her eyes at what she saw.

Lexa hadn't got anywhere in locating Adam's files and decided to make her and Shalimar a cup of tea. She hoped that by now Shalimar would be calmer, as it wouldn't be good for the baby if she kept getting so stressed. She looked up at the clock and realised the guys had been gone for an hour and wondered what they were up to. 'Most likely getting drunk or at least Brennan will be' she thought. She pushed open the door to Shalimar and Brennan's bedroom with her foot, as her hands were full. She looked around and dropped the cups to the floor. She stood there in shock as she saw that quite a few of Shalimar's things had gone and the wardrobe door was open and only a couple of her clothes were in there. She walked into the bathroom and noticed everything of Shalimar's missing from there. She walked into the bedroom and saw a note lying on the bed. She picked it up and read it,

Brennan, Jesse and Lexa

I'm really sorry but I've gone and I'm not coming back. Don't bother looking for me I'll be quite impossible to find. You won't be able to contact me either as I'm leaving my phone, my comlink and the other equipment we use that has tracking software on it. I love you all so much you're my family. I hope you can all forgive me eventually and Brennan please find someone else out there that can make you happy you deserve it. None of you will understand why I'm doing this you're most likely think that argument has just upset me and I'll be back soon. But you're wrong, if you don't think that you'll think I've gone after Adam on my own and I haven't done that either there's no need. Jesse and Lexa talk to each other just open up and admit what's going on and is clearly obvious for everyone to see. If you don't you'll end up regretting it for the rest of you lives and I know that's not something you want. Trust me everything will be fine in the end.

Goodbye, love you all

Shalimar

Lexa finished reading the note and collapsed on the bed crying. Brennan and Jesse were landing the helix when they head something smashing in the distance. They looked at each other and started towards to main building looking for the girls. The ran into the kitchen and heard someone crying, they looked around and noticed the broken cups and coffee stains in front of Brennan and Shalimar's bedroom. They walked into the room and saw the same scene Lexa had when she walked in but with Lexa curled up on the bed crying. They had never seen Lexa show much emotion so this took them by surprise. Jesse went over to her and wrapped his around her pulling her close.

"Lexa what's happened? Where's Shalimar?" he said softly. She looked up at him and Brennan and picked up the note next to her.

"Re...read ….th…this." She stammered handing Jesse the note. He read it aloud so that Brennon could hear as well. Tears gathered in his eyes by the time he was finished he heard Brennan slide down the wall and onto the floor. He turned towards him and saw that his head was in his hands. Jesse tried not to break down as they had and knew someone had to remain strong but he couldn't help it. They all stayed together in the room crying together at the loss of Shalimar.

So what ya all think?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Finding out

Brennan suddenly stood up making Lexa jump. "I'm not just going to sit here, I have to do something."

"Brennan what can we do? She said we wouldn't be able to find her, it's going to be really difficult." Lexa responded

"Well she's somewhere out there, I need her, I have to find her. She's my world." Lexa stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll do everything we can I promise. We'll find her together you're not alone in this."

"You're right there Lexa. We're a team, a family." Jesse added.

"And we stick together to save each other." Came a voice from the doorway.

Back at the dominion.

"Well how do you like your new home Shalimar?" Nikki asked.

"Oh it's just wonderful, wish I'd come here sooner." Shalimar replied sarcastically.

"There's no need for that attitude, we're only trying to help."

"Trying to help. That's a funny way to put it. You kidnap Adam; threaten to kill him if you didn't get his files. Or kill Jesse if we gave you him. Then you make a deal with me to give up my child and that's your way of helping. You need to look in a dictionary."

"True we weren't helping you we were helping ourselves." Nikki responded.

"Really you being selfish. What a surprise, I can't believe you do such a thing."

"We are in a bitchy mood aren't we? Shall I blame it on the hormones?"

"Blame it on whatever the hell you want to."

"Fine but you really should be kinder to me Shalimar."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because I hold your life and your baby's in my hands."

They all turned around and saw Adam standing there, "Hi."

"Adam oh my god." Lexa ran over and gave him a hug. He winced as she did this, "Sorry. Come on let's go sit down in the living room."

"Adam how did you get back here?" Jesse asked.

"Well apparently Shalimar made a deal with them."

"WHAT?" Brennan shouted.

"Calm down yelling isn't going to solve anything." Lexa spoke and Brennan sat down on the sofa looking like he really needed to hit something, "I thought the only deal's they wanted was Jesse, your information, or we did nothing and you died."

"Well it appears that they found out something that was much more valuable and Shalimar was willing to give it up." Lexa froze and realised what the one thing that was more valuable and Shalimar would give up for Adam.

"Tell me she didn't?" she asked him

"You knew I was told that Shal hadn't told anyone."

"She told me yesterday after the fight with Nikki and her friends."

"What are you both on about?" Jesse wondered.

"After the fight yesterday I asked Shalimar what was wrong and she had gone down in one punch. She couldn't get up and just said she was winded. But then she told me the truth, but after what she said I can't believe she just gave it up."

"I'm annoyed that she did I certainly wasn't worth the sacrifice (finally got to say the title lol)."

"Shalimar sacrificed herself to the dominion." Brennan asked

"Not just herself." Lexa said sadly.

"What do you mean not just herself." He said getting more annoyed that he wasn't sure what was going on. Lexa lifted her head up to look Brennan In the eyes.

"Shalimar is pregnant."

Soz it short but you got another surprise from Nikki, Adam's back and Brennan finally knows so be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Planning

"What do you mean not just herself." He said getting more annoyed that he wasn't sure what was going on. Lexa lifted her head up to look Brennan In the eyes.

"Shalimar is pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"She found out a few weeks ago and told me the other day." She saw the hurt look on Brennan's face,

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm the father I had a right to know." He said angrily.

"She wasn't sure what you'd think, she wasn't even sure about what she thought. She was scared and confused."

"She still should have told me. We would have worked it out together. We never spoke about having kids but…"

"But what Brennan?" Jesse asked.

"I love the idea and now I might be about to lose it all."

"We'll find a way." Adam said confidently.

Back at the Dominion.

"What do you mean, you hold both mine and the baby's life in your hands? You don't have control here, your boss does." Shalimar argued.

"I might not be completely in control but I could kill you now and just make it look like an accident he'd forgive me after a while."

"You evil bitch."

"Thanks hun." Nikki smirked, "You might as well start to get used to me and this place, because you're going to be here for a while." She said and walked out of Shalimar's room, sealing the door.

"It's as if they don't trust me." Shalimar said to herself as she heard the door lock. She started going through her bags but then decided she couldn't be bothered and needed to have a bath. She ran the water, got undressed and climbed in. She laid there and starting thinking to herself.

_Did I make the right decision? Of course I did. Adam's safe the rest of the team and that's what matters. I never wanted to have kids anyway. _

_You sure about that? _A voice said in the back of her head said it sounded like Brennan.

_Yes of course I'd be a rubbish mum. Absolutely terrible. _

_Who you trying to convince me or yourself?_

_I'm not trying to convince anyone I would be a bad mum. We never even talked about having kids. It was never on the agenda._

_Well we should have spoke but you didn't tell me did you._

_It doesn't matter now it's too late. The baby will be happy here._

_So leaving our child in the hands of the dominion is the best thing. Yeh right. _He said sarcastically. She hated it but maybe he had a point.

_No it's just a voice, it doesn't mean anything. _She got out of the bath trying to forget everything she had thought about. Got dressed again and climbed into the bed. But she didn't have a peaceful sleep.

Back at Sanctuary.

"There's got to be some way to get her out of there." Lexa said

"There is." Jesse stated.

"Don't even think about it." Adam interjected.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"He's thinking about handing himself over to the dominion."

"Why not? It'll save Shalimar and the baby. 1 life for 2 seems a fair trade off." Jesse argued.

"But she'd never forgive herself. I love the fact that you're willing to do that Jesse but we need a plan that'll keep all of us safe." Brennan replied.

"Well I may have something that'll help." Adam pulled out some sheets of paper from his pocket and laid them out on the table. "Some blueprints of the dominion."

"How did you get these?" Lexa asked.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. They were going over the blueprints in front of me. Talking about building something new I think. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying just to where they were putting them. Once when they left me I stuck them in my pocket. They didn't think much of it, just assumed they'd lost them and got some more. Didn't think to look in my pockets as they had already been emptied when they first captured me. But it doesn't really matter how I got them all that matters is I did and how we can use them to help Shalimar."

"True." They all agreed and gathered round the table to look at them and think of ideas to get in, rescue Shalimar and get out all safe and sound.

After hours of looking at the blueprints and going over various ides, Jesse pointed at a mark on the blueprints, "This looks like the easiest way to get in an out. Problem is we don't know where Shalimar is, she left her comlink here."

"Well we're just going to have to rule out areas she most likely won't be and hope we're right." Brennan slammed his fist on the table making them all jump.

"We hoping we need to do more then just hope for the best. There has to be some one that can help"

"Maybe I can." They all turned as they heard the soft voice, that they recognised but didn't believe it was possible. Adam spoke,

"Emma…"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing :)

Chapter 9 – Emma?

"We hoping we need to do more then just hope for the best. There has to be some one that can help"

"Maybe I can." They all turned as they heard the soft voice, that they recognised but didn't believe it was possible. Adam spoke,

"Emma…"

"It can't be, you died." Jesse said.

"You're right I did die, I'm still dead but I was sent here to try and help you get Shalimar back and the baby safe and sound."

"Why? How? Who?" Adam asked all at once too many questions going through his head at once.

"How about you all sit down and I'll go through it all." They all nodded and sat down watching Emma. She began her story.

"I was sent back just until you get Shalimar back and I know the baby and her are fine. It's never happened before, for 2 mutants to conceive together and this baby will be powerful. That's why the dominion wants it so badly it will be incredibly strong and they see it as a great weapon. They wish to control the baby the same way they did to you Lexa. Concerning who brought me back I don't know who they are all I know is that I'm here to help because they know this baby needs to be brought up properly, and to fulfil it's destiny. You'll need my help to break into the dominion and get to Shalimar without all of you dying and joining me up there."

"Well how do you plan to do that?" Lexa asked.

"Well obviously I can't be killed again not even injured so that's a big advantage to us. I'm just like a ghost really and can choose weather or not to be seen or hidden. To you all I want to be seen so I can talk to you and help. But I can go into the dominion hidden and they wouldn't have any idea what was going on. Downside I can't get Shalimar out myself as I can't fight anyone and defend her if need be." Emma explained.

"So I'll go in and find out where abouts they're keeping Shalimar, work out their security and what else is going on there. Come back here go over the safest route to get into the dominion and to Shalimar. We save her, come back here and I'll leave."

Brennan stood up and walked over to Emma, "I really want to hug you. Thanks so much, I'm glad you're back even if it is only for a little while. Finally a plan that could actually work. We hope anyway."

"It will, it has to." Emma said and smiled at Brennan. "Let's go over these blueprints now and work out where she'll most likely be and I'll go there first. The quicker I find her, the quicker she comes home." Adam and Lexa showed her the main areas they thought Shalimar would be in. Then went over areas where she might be able to find information out on the dominion. Brennan had walked into his and Shalimar's bedroom, Jesse followed him.

"We'll get her back." Brennan turned to face him.

"I hope your right I really do. I just want to have her back here safe in my arms and never let her go again. I love her too much to lose her and even though I've only found out about the baby today and I already love it so much."

"You're just being a father, you're supposed to feel this way. Just make sure you say all this to Shalimar when we find her, she's the one that needs to hear it."

"I will, I've got to. I never thought I'd have kids, figured we'd all be dead before that could happen. I was scared when Lexa first revealed it; I thought I was scared about being a father. But now I realise I was scared about losing my chance to be one. Now I feel scared but excited that hopefully we'll get Shal back and I'll be able to be a dad."

"I hope you do to, and I really wish I get to have that myself."

"You will if you really want to. But first you have to tell her." Brennan responded.

"I know."

"Do it before we go into the dominion at least if we all die, it's better to die knowing you were loved rather then wondering." Brennan reasoned.

"And if she rejects me, I'll be dead and don't have to worry about it." Jesse joked.

"She won't reject you. Let's go see if they're finished going over everything with Emma yet." They both walked out of the bedroom and went over to the other three.

"I think that's everything you need to know, well everything we can tell you anyway, it's all we know." Lexa finished.

"It should be enough. Well I better go be back soon." And with that Emma disappeared from their sight.

"Now that's a power a would like to have." Lexa said.

"I think you only get that when you're dead and come back to help all your friends. So hopefully you won't be getting it anytime soon Lexa." Jesse said.

"Fair point. I'm gonna grab something to eat, so you three want anything." The boys all nodded. Lexa started walking into the kitchen when Brennan hit Jesse and pointed in her direction. Jesse got the hint and got up,

"I'll give you a hand Lexa."

"Ok I'll do sandwiches for us all that's nice and simple. Unless you want something different?" She asked him.

"Actually there is something different I want."

"Ok what?" she said bending over in the fridge getting out what she wanted.

"You."

Lexa froze in the fridge when she heard him say that one word that sent shivers down her spine. She got up and turned to look him in the eye,

"Pardon?"

"I want you, I love you Lexa more then I ever thought I could love someone. I love the way you put a smile on my face just by making one comment. I love the fact that when you walk into a room it instantly brightens. I love how you will fight so much to protect the ones you care about. I love the way you're determined to achieve and help everyone you can. I love how your first thought when something goes wrong isn't about yourself it's about the rest of us. The fact that I can see you when you've just gotten out of bed in the morning and you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I simply just love you, all of you completely." By the time he had finished Lexa had tears in her eyes. He noticed this and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not so thought he'd lighten the mood, "I also love your cooking." This made her laugh. Lexa walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It didn't take long for Jesse to kiss her back. Eventually they had to pull away as oxygen became an issue.

"I love you too Jesse, for all the same reasons you just said." Jesse smiled and kissed her again.

Brennan and Adam saw them kissing from the living room,

"About time." Brennan commented and it made Adam laugh, "What's funny?"

"Sounds amusing hearing you say that putting in mind how long it took you and Shalimar to hook up."

"Fair point."

"I'm glad for you two by the way. You're perfect for one another. Just like Lexa and Jesse, you're meant to be together."

"I just want her here, I feel like part of me is missing."

"That's true love for you. Not an easy thing, can annoy the hell out of you. But when it happens it's the best thing you'll ever experience in your entire life."

"I agree with you there wholeheartedly."

Emma had just arrived at the dominion and noticed that the security level was high, she was suddenly glad she could be invisible even if it meant she was dead. She headed in the direction Adam had told her was where they kept him, it seemed unlikely they'd have Shalimar there but it was a good first place to check. It didn't take long too get there and she was right, Shalimar wasn't there, the room was completely empty. As she walked out she heard some security guards talking,

"Have you heard about what Nikki's done now."

"What getting that Shalimar girl to come here."

"Exactly I can't believe she'd so casually give up her baby, does she actually think they're going to just let her go once the baby's been transferred into Nikki." Emma swore in shock.

"What time are they doing it?"

"Not sure, just late this evening, they need the moon to use the spell he got." Their radios went off,

_Go and check on the girl and guard her until she is needed this evening. NOW._

"Yes boss." Emma smiled now she'd find out where they were keeping Shalimar. She followed them up four flights of stairs, and right down to the end of the corridor, where they stopped outside a door. They took out their key cards and put them in the door to open it. Emma looked inside to check Shalimar was alright. They quickly shut the door and locked it again and stood outside. She returned to the new Sanctuary.

"I found her." She announced to the room and made Jesse drop his sandwich in surprise.

"Bloody hell, scare the shit out of me." Emma laughed.

"Is she alright?" Brennan asked.

"Well I only quickly saw her, physically she seems good enough emotionally though she's a mess. I've got some more bad news also. Some time tonight when the moon's up they're going to transfer the baby from Shalimar to Nikki."

"WHAT?" They all said at once. Lexa wondered,

"How can they do that?"

"I have no idea. What about you Adam any ideas?"

"No I've never heard of this being done before. It would most likely be some dark magic that I would never would have thought to find out about."

"We don't need to know how they're going to do this we just have to get there before they do." Brennan reasoned.

"Brennan's right, let's not waste time researching how that's possible. Let's just come up with the plan to get Shalimar back. Because if we can't do that successfully it's over for all of us." They all sat round the table and Emma pointed out on the blueprints where they were keeping Shalimar.

"There's only two guards outside the room but it's all locked down, you need one of the pin cards to get in there. But the guards outside the room have them so we can just take it off them. But a rough guide of how many there is getting to the room, there are about 30-40 guards, they keep swapping at certain shifts. Majority of those are just on the entrance though so the main problem is getting in."

"There's only one way to get in there though so it's gonna have to be full force right at the start." Jesse thought.

"Yeh we'll have to approach from two different angles in pairs. Jesse you go with Lexa and I'll go with Adam and Emma. Emma can you stay visible to us but not be seen by anyone else?"

"Yeh. I'll go ahead and tell you where abouts the guards are there's nothing else I can do to help really."

"It'll be fine we'll still know their positions around the place and that matters a lot." Adam said.

"So you three will come up on the west we'll come up on the east. Take out as many guards as we can along the way. Then we'll meet up and work our way up to Shalimar as a team and then get out as quick as possible." Jesse concluded.

"I thought we all agreed before that just going in and getting her wasn't going to work?" Lexa said.

"But now we know where Shalimar is thanks to Emma and she can give us warnings on where the guards are so we don't walk right into them, we'll be prepared."

"It's the only way and hope we have, let's give it all we got." Adam said

"For Shalimar and the baby." Brennan finished.

"For Shalimar and the baby." they all agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing glad you're enjoying. This is the penultimate chapter.

Chapter 10 – Dead or Alive?

"It's the only way and hope we have, let's give it all we got." Adam said

"For Shalimar and the baby." Brennan finished.

"For Shalimar and the baby." they all agreed. They went over the plan two more times just in case they had any other ideas about what to do or any questions. But it was the only idea they had so the plan stayed how it was.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked Adam.

"Half six we have two hours before the moon is up." They nodded,

"Let's do this then." Lexa stated. They all headed to the new helix and set off to land about half a mile outside of the dominions headquarters. It wouldn't take them too long to walk to the main entrance and hopefully get in. By the time they had landed the helix and split up to walk to the entrance on different angles it was half seven, an hour left.

At the Dominion

Shalimar was sitting in her room. When the two guards had came in she wondered what was going on but they wouldn't tell her anything, just said she'd find out soon. When they left again she tried working out what was happening but couldn't be sure as all her ideas seemed radical. She started wishing that she had brought the pictures with her at least she'd would have something too look at but then realised she most likely did make the right decision in leaving them. She sat up on her bed when she heard the door being opened and the guards walked back in.

"Follow us." One of them said,

"Where are we going?" she asked as she got up off the bed.

"Just follow us now."

"Fine I'm coming." She followed them down the corridors and into a room she had never seen before. Nikki was laying down on one of the beds and there were doctors standing around.

"What's going on?"

"Would you please just lie down Shalimar." The boss she has met earlier asked her.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well if you lie down you will find out soon enough." She still didn't move from where she was standing near the door, "Fine I guess we have to do this the hard way." He signalled behind her and both her arms were grabbed and she was pulled down on the bed next to Nikki. She tried fighting them off of her but saw the guns strapped to them and stopped. They strapped her down and attached her to a monitor.

"Well you gonna tell me now or is this just the only way you get girls to strap them down and show them your lovely skylight."

"No need to be bitchy Shalimar. Now you're restrained I can tell you as there nothing you can do about it. You see those men standing over there wearing the white coats. Well they're doctors but they're also trained in mystical things and technically you can say illegal things." He laughed, "They are going to transfer your baby into Nikki." Shalimar sat there looking shocked and scared.

"You can't."

"Oh trust me we can. And once we do that we'll have no use for you anymore Shalimar. I do love it when a plan comes together so well."

"Lexa's already taken three of them out without setting off an alarm so good so far." Jesse said to Adam when they met up again.

"Yeh we got five. Brennan's releasing his anger you could say."

"Well at least we ain't got caught yet. Now we're round the front so it's going to have to be full scale attack now isn't it."

"Well let's still try and do it without drawing too much attention to our selves to quick." Adam said. The other four nodded and started getting rid of the easy guards right at the front. Jesse went through the wall to unlock the main gate and let the others in with Emma keeping watch.

"There are five guards coming up the side of you Lexa."

Lexa turned, "I see them." Lexa sent blasts at all five of them but only three connected. She started fighting the other two hand to hand but the others got back up just like she knew they would. She dodged a flying kick to her head and sent two more blasts at them. She didn't have time to see if they hit anyone as she was hit in the head by one of the guards and went down.

"Bitch." She thought and got back even though she felt dizzy. Emma was going around and realised they needed to get past the guards that were attacking Lexa to get to Shalimar's room. She quickly focused on Jesse and sent a message,

Jesse you need to head to Lexa now she's at the side corridor heading to the centre.

Jesse turned to Adam and Brennan, "We gotta move now." They followed Jesse till they caught up to where Lexa was. Jesse saw that two guards were down but still were still going for her.

"Lexa duck." Luckily she heard this just in time and hit the ground as Brennan set off and took the last three down in one powerful blast of electricity. They ran over to her,

"Thanks." Brennan nodded. Jesse realised she was bleeding.

"Are you ok?"

"It's no biggie alright let's get to Shalimar and play doctors and nurses later."

Emma showed up "Well your heading in the right direction and there are no guards so far as I can see. Like I said most were near the front and you've dealt with quite a few of those."

"Good right which way to Shalimar's room." Brennan asked

"Keep going straight and take the first right till the end of the corridor it's on the left. Hurry." Emma went ahead checking and the others ran after her. She suddenly came back and stopped them.

"What?"

"She's not there they must have got to her already."

"I think I know where she might be. They need the moon right, and they won't take her outside. There's only one room that has a skylight." Adam thought. They all ran after him and took out about four guards on the way down. They all stopped except Emma who checked down the corridor,

"You've got to be right Adam there's about six guards standing outside that room and I'm not sure how many inside yet."

"Ok let's just take these down. On the count of three full blasts. One… Two… Three." Brennan and Lexa started blasting straight away and Emma blocked some of the attacks coming back. Jesse and Adam started fighting hand to hand getting closer to the door. Brennan told them all to duck again and took out the remaining three. Everyone could see the power radiating off him at that moment.

"His powers are connected to his emotions, right now he doesn't care about draining himself as long as we get to Shalimar and save her and the baby." Adam said to Jesse.

"Let's just hope there aren't a lot of guards in here." They heard the last bit of what the bloke had said,

"…I do love it when a plan comes together so well."

Lexa spoke first, "Yeh so do we." Everyone turned to them. The guards ran at them to attack but were taken down quickly with only two of them in the room.

"You might wanna think about improving the security around here." She smirked. Shalimar was laying there in shock she couldn't believe it when they walked in but was so relieved they had.

"You think you can just walk in here and take her you must be mad."

"Well it weren't that easy to walk in here trust us on that. But you forgot one thing in your plan. The power of love now that may sound corny but it's true."

"What are you on about woman."

"She's on about this." Brennan said and knocked out all the doctors so he was the only one standing.

"Your powers aren't that strong."

"Well when you take the woman I love that also happens to be carrying my child it kinda makes me angry and that enhances my powers. So untie her now before I kill you and your little bitch." He explained pointing at Nikki. He untied Nikki and then untied Shalimar who ran to Brennan.

"You may have won now but we will get our hands on that child eventually."

"I can't wait for you to try from beyond the grave." With that he blasted them both.

"Shalimar are you ok?" Brennan asked. She nodded and looked up at him,

"I'm sorry."

"Let's deal with it when we get home."

Yay she's safe and alive but what about their relationship...


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go the final chapter. If anyone would like to read a sequel review and tell me :). Thanks a lot to everyone that has read this story and reviewed it. you're brilliant

Chapter 11- Returning home.

"I can't wait for you to try from beyond the grave." With that he blasted them both.

"Shalimar are you ok?" Brennan asked. She nodded and looked up at him,

"I'm sorry."

"Let's deal with it when we get home."

It was quiet on the way back in the helix now that Shalimar was safe and sound no one knew what to say to her as they still felt angry over her leaving like that. Emma and Adam were sitting with her,

"I can't believe you're here." Shalimar said to Emma.

"Well I have to go as soon as we get back to Sanctuary now that you're both safe and sound."

"Wish we could speak more but I understand you have to go back. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you lot also but now you know for sure that I'm watching out for all of you. I always will you're my family." Emma gave Shalimar a hug.

Adam started speaking, "I wish you hadn't gone to such lengths to get me back but everything's fine now at least. But promise me never do something that stupid again. Do you realise how much you've hurt those three especially Brennan. He's been a broken man since you left but got to release his anger at least, it may take him a while Shal' but he does love you."

She nodded, "I know part of me would go back and change it but knowing it's all worked out fine in the sense we're all alive then I wouldn't. But I wish I hadn't hurt them so badly, they'll never forgive me for it."

"They most likely will Shal' but it isn't going to be easy at first. But hey maybe we're wrong you'll see." Emma said just as they landed at Sanctuary. They all got out and walked into the living room.

"Well this is my goodbye. I'm glad I got to see you all in person one last time. Good luck with everything, remember I'll be watching. I love you all." And with that Emma disappeared. They all stood there in silence for a while mourning the loss of Emma all over again but they knew she was safe and happy at least. Shalimar walked into her and Brennan's bedroom and laid down.

"Are you going to go and talk to her?" Jesse asked.

"I'm worried I'll be yelling not talking and she doesn't need that." Brennan said and walked into the garden. Jesse looked at Lexa,

"I'm gonna go talk to her." She nodded.

Jesse walked into the room and heard Shalimar crying on the bed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok now. They're not going to get you or the baby."

"But he hates me."

"Brennan doesn't hate you he loves you, he's just hurting over what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are Shal' but why did you do it." Jesse asked.

"I thought it was the only idea that could work. I'd do anything for you lo you know that. You know me I've never wanted kids and I didn't think Brennan did either so it seemed so easy at first. But it wasn't an easy decision I need you to know that. I thought you would all be better off with Adam then with me."

"Shal' we all love you and Adam but there's no being better off if we're missing one of you. I can understand I really can and I don't hate you for it but it does hurt that you couldn't talk to me, to us about it. I've always considered you my little sister I could always talk to you about anything and you just went and left a note. I can't forgive you straight away but I can move past it."

"Thanks I love you like a brother as well."

"Well that's good then innit sis." She smiled. "Now come and get something to eat I know they didn't feed you well whilst you were there." They walked into the kitchen to see Lexa cooking.

"Great timing. It'll be done in about fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry Lexa." Shalimar came right out with it.

"It's ok we're all safe now that's what matters really. Hey you freaked out it happens to the best of us."

"Thanks."

"No need you're my best friend I love ya too much to hate you forever." Lexa smiled at her, "One thing you could do for me though, go and speak to Brennan before dinner." Shalimar nodded and walked out into the garden where Brennan was sitting next to the fountain.

"Hi can we talk please?" Brennan nodded,

"Sure we can talk let's start with why you left then move on to why didn't you even tell me you were pregnant. Or we could do it the other way if you'd prefer." He said and she could hear the tone in his voice.

"I didn't tell you I was pregnant because I was scared. Not scared of you but scared coz I didn't know what I wanted or what you would. We'd never spoken about kids but we both hadn't been very enthusiastic about the idea whenever a convo like that got brought up. I should have told you I know that now and I'm sorry I didn't."

"I know you're right we never did seem to like the idea but when Lexa told us and the thought of losing you both. I realised how much I did want it, do want it especially with you. You left and Lexa dropped that on me, I figured you must really hate me to go off like that."

Shal interrupted, "I don't hate you I could never hate you. I thought it was for the best if you guys had Adam back here even without me. I just wanted to make sure he was safe and figured they wouldn't hurt me if they wanted the baby so I'd be safe for a while. I never realised they could do what they tried."

"I wouldn't be happy with you not here or with Adam not here. But I wasn't just going to lose you I was going to our baby as well. I love you Shalimar so much and I already love our child, I don't wanna lose that for anything."

"Then don't I still love you. Can't we just go back to the way it was?"

"It won't be exactly the same I can't forget it that easily but I want us to be us and to say together forever." Shalimar smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her. They only pulled away when they needed to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"We better go inside Lexa's made dinner." He stood up and held out his hand, they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"I take it everything's ok?"

"From now on it will be."

"Good now let's eat." Jesse said enthusiastically.

"So I'm glad you two finally sorted out yourselves and confessed." Shal' said.

"Yeh so are we just wish we'd done it sooner but hey it's done now and that's what matters." Jesse laughed.

"How far along are you Shal'" Adam asked.

"Well one good thing about being at the dominion they could tell me all that stuff. Three months next week and it's a boy." She said looking at Brennan.

"A boy?" she nodded, "I'm gonna have a son." The others laughed at the gazed expression on his face.

"Great a lil' Brennan running around." Lexa sighed and smirked at them.

"Another bball player." Jesse laughed.

"He's simply just gonna be another member of the family." Shal said and kissed Brennan.


End file.
